The inflatable gas bag of a vehicle occupant protective system is stored in the vehicle in folded state behind a covering or casing. The folding of a gas bag must ensure that it can freely unfold on inflation. This requirement, in particular in the case of larger gas bags of irregular shape, leads to complex folding processes, the automation of which encounters difficulties.